Kagome The Gamer
by Quorinne
Summary: A little less than a year before her adventures begin the local gods decide to give Kagome a helping hand in the form of a strange but powerful new ability. Life really is a Game for this Jr High student.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Gamer

AN: This isn't exactly a crossover because I've only read a few chapters of the Gamer so I don't really know a lot about it. I'm just using the idea of life being a video game because that is one seriously broken skill. Also no Abyss Auction House though there will still be an underground market of some sort. Much less powerful though basically some hidden stores owned by peaceful Youkai Kagome is going to stumble across eventually.

 **Chapter 1**

When fourteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi woke up that morning her first thought what she must still be asleep. She couldn't think of any other reason for the strange words to be floating in midair followed by a disembodied voice.

 **You have slept in your bed HP & SP fully recovered.**

This belief that the words were her subconscious imaginings lasted all of thirty seconds until she stubbed her toe on the corner of her bed. You can't dream about pain. In a state of shock Kagome froze completely the only aspect of her body so much as twitching were her eyelids as she blinked rapidly while trying to come up with an explanation.

The obvious answer was that she was hallucinating, but she had never seen things like that before and mental illness didn't run in the family. The hallucination couldn't be caused by poison; her mother didn't keep anything that could cause so much as a rash on the property let alone in the house. Though hallucinations would nicely explain why so many objects seemed to be glowing in her bedroom she didn't really believe that was the problem. On her desk was a hobby book she recently received as a gift from Eri titled Knitting for beginners. Apparently she was supposed to knit her nonexistent boyfriend a scarf for Christmas.

The book, like many objects in her room, had a strange white blue glow around it. With few ideas and no clue what was going on she picked it up. Immediately words popped up in front of her.

 **Knowledge book Acquired**

 **Knitting for Beginners**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **Y/N**

She pushed yes and the book burst into tiny sparks of light before being absorbed by her body. Suddenly she realized that she actually understood what was meant by the phrase 'Knit one pearl two'. Another window popped up in front of her.

 **You have learned the crafting skill Knitting!**

 **You can now create simple pieces of clothing for either style or protection!**

 **Recipes Learned!**

 **Basic Knitted Hat**

 **Basic Knitted Scarf**

 **Basic Knitted Gloves**

 **Basic Knitted Socks**

 **Basic Knitted Shirt**

 **Basic Knitted Pants**

 **Basic Knitted Belt**

"Wow, that's cool." She whispered

This was actually kind of like a video game. Granted Kagome hadn't played many before but she had heard enough about them to get the general idea. This was all very strange, and shouldn't she be a little more freaked out about all of this.

"What's going on?"

 **Quest unlocked!**

 **Every Game Has a Manual! Can you find yours?**

 **That's right your life now comes with a helpful little book finding said book will give you a list of tips and tricks to make navigating your new abilities much easier.**

 **Hint Quest objects have a golden glow**

"Eh! Did…Did it…Hear me?"

Oh wow that was weird. Helpful, but weird. A golden glow huh, well it wasn't on the desk that was for sure. She went through the drawers and saw several more objects with a white blue glow but nothing golden. It wasn't in her backpack either.

Turning around Kagome took stock of her bedroom once more. Her bed was messy which was expected given that she had just gotten out of it, but the rest of her room was spotless and well organized. Her closet was shut so she'd gave to go through it to check and her dresser was bare of everything save a thin glowing notebook.

…

…Oh wow she felt silly, that took entirely too long to notice. With pink in her cheeks she quickly walked over and snatched it up.

 **Knowledge Book Acquired!**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **Y/N**

Once again she chose yes and this book was absorbed in the same manner as the last destroying it in the process.

 **Congratulations you have unlocked the Gamers Manual! To access the Manual just say 'Manual' out loud and follow the instructions!**

"Um…Manual?" A new window popped up quickly followed by that earie disembodied voice.

 **Welcome Kagome to your new reality. Unbeknownst to you my dear young lady you are very special. Special enough that your local powers that be have decided to give you a little helping hand by granting you something we like to call 'The Gamer Ability'. What your destiny has in store for you I really couldn't say, but well…getting stronger might be helpful in your near future.**

 **Ah but don't worry you'd have probably survived anyways but this just makes things easier for everyone. So use your new powers well and try to have fun along the way.**

 **Now for a brief Introduction into said abilities.**

 **The Gamer Ability as you may have noticed basically turns your life into a video game. It does so by breaking reality just a little tiny bit. With these abilities you'll be able to go on quests and earn experience (For more information on quests or to view the quests you have already accepted see the Quest page in the main menu).**

 **You'll be able to learn new skills by repeatedly doing the same action over and over. Anything can become a skill from cooking to washing the dishes. As a bonus these skills will now level up much quicker than they had before (For more information see the Skills page in the main menu).**

 **Another positive aspect of your new life is the ability to check on your status through the Menu. The status screen will display all of your Skill and Stat points such as Dexterity or Intellect. This will also give you a brief description of your current perks and flaws (For more information on Perks and Flaws see the Perks/Flaws page in the main menu).**

 **That's not all either! There are many important and helpful facts about your new abilities so keep reading and remember, something big is coming your way so work hard now!**

The words faded and in their place came a new window.

 **Welcome to the Manual**

 **Please choose a topic below for more information**

 **\- Introduction**

 **-Attribute Points and Attributes**

 **-Raising Stats**

 **-Level**

 **-Quests**

 **-Perks/Flaws**

 **-Skills**

 **-Reputation**

 **-Dungeons**

 **-The Market**

After spending what had to have been at least an hour browsing through information on everything from Reputation to Attributes Kagome read something that really baffled her mind, Dungeons. Apparently they existed.

 **So you wanna do a Dungeon crawl? Well good for you! Dungeons are areas infested with monsters and all sorts of demons. They come in two flavors; Field Dungeons and instant dungeons.**

 **Field dungeons are stationary and the level of monsters inside are consistent. You will also have to meet certain requirements before being able to go inside. It could be a level requirement or you might have to complete a specific quest.**

 **Instant Dungeons can appear anywhere you want them to and the monsters inside are determined by your level. For example at level 10 all of the monsters inside will very between levels 8 and 12. Never going more than two levels below you or two levels higher. This will change as your level increases with the level gap growing wider but generally speaking all monsters should be within your range of abilities.**

 **An Instant dungeon can be created verbally by saying something to the effects of 'create Instant Dungeon' or 'Instant dungeon create'. Likewise, if you ever find yourself in over your head simply say 'Exit Dungeon' and you will be returned to where you left in your dimension.**

 **The monsters inside the dungeons will occasionally leave behind objects when you defeat them. These objects can be anything from crafting ingredients to rare and valuable objects. For more information on selling monster drops see The market section of the manual.**

 **Before going inside any dungeon you'll want to have a weapon of some sort. Don't know where to find one just look around. Baseball bats and even frying pans would work in a pinch but better weapons will be discovered as your level increases as many have a level or strength requirement. To view your level and STATS see the Status page in the main menu.**

Well, this might actually be fun. Though she was kind of concerned about her mental state. She probably shouldn't be taking this so well. Deciding that she had read enough for now Kagome decided to see where exactly she stood level wise and went to exit the manual. As soon as she did that strange voice came back.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Every Game Has a Manual!**

 **Objective: Read the Manual!**

 **EXP Gained-300**

 **Item Unlocked- The Manual**

 **Congratulations you have completed a quest. As you may have discovered from reading the manual each quest that you complete gives you experience points. Gain enough Experience and your level will increase.**

That voice was going to get really annoying. Shaking her head Kagome went back to checking on her status.

"Main Menu" she whispered, it wouldn't do her any good if her family heard her talking to herself.

Soon the blank space in front of her was covered in familiar black writing.

 **Main MENU**

 **Skills**

 **Stats**

 **Quests**

 **Inventory**

 **Crafting**

 **Dungeons**

 **Reputation**

While the words were still a little strange thankfully the voice was absent this time. Which was a relief, hopefully the voice was just part of the Manual. Kind of like a help setting. The algebra book didn't have the voice after all so it made sense.

 **Congratulations you have deduced something important! Your WISDOM goes up by 1!**

Yeah, that was still creepy. Well, back to the plan.

"Status Page" After the words left her mouth the black scrawl changed once again to be replace by a window much like what she would find on her computer. She could even scroll down.

 **Name: Higurashi Kagome**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 5**

 **Title: Jr. High Student**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: ? 500**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 5 (+10)**

 **INT: 9**

 **VIT:5**

 **WIS: 6 (+10)**

 **LUK: 5 (+10)**

 **PERKS/FLAWS:**

 **Long Lineage: You can trace your families line back centuries. For generations the Higurashi have faithfully followed the Shinto religion and have tended to the Higurashi Shrine and the Goshinboku +10 to WISDOM.**

 **?: ? +10 to DEXTERITY and ?**

 **Sealed Most of your power has been sealed off -75% of total MP available to use**

 **Fates Favorite: You have a great destiny in front of you and because of this Fate has a soft spot where you're concerned +10 to LUCK and 15% increase to chance encounters.**

 **Gamers Mind: For what's in store for you you'll need to be of sound mind. With the ability Gamers Mind you'll suddenly find yourself much better equipped to think in a crisis. The horrors of what you will see may have crippled your classmates but you'll be just fine.**

 **Gamers Body: Fall down the stairs or out of a tree. You'll be fine the next day just sleep in you bed and watch your HP be restored by morning. Breaking a bone might give you a lingering status effect but bruises and exhaustion will be gone after a good nights sleep.**

Level 5 really? I mean she hadn't ever really fought before so it made sense but it was still kind of insulting. The Sealed Flaw was pretty worrying too, it made her wonder just what kind of trouble was headed her way. If her available MP was 500 and that was with a 75% reduction she should have 2000 MP right now. At level 5! She was starting to feel like a main character in a fantasy manga.

And what exactly was with the question marks, could it be something she hadn't discovered yet.

 **Congratulations you have deduced something important! Your WISDOM goes up by 1!**

"Oh shut up already!" she snapped, but she still noticed the six next to the WIS attribute changing to a seven.

As a plus she finally knew why she was taking all of this so well. It was the Gamers Mind perk. This apparently allowed her to keep her sanity while reality broke. Well it was certainly going to be useful. After she had finished reading she heard her mother calling her name. Exiting the screen, she made her way downstairs where she saw many more glowing objects and made a mental note to check them out later.

When she reached the kitchen she noticed her mother and the strange phrase floating on top of her Head.

 **Higurashi Nodoka lvl 15**

 **Occupation: House Wife**

Well, that was new. Kagome stared at the words for a moment wondering how she was going to get used to this new feature and level 15. Considering how her mother was in her thirties Kagome was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive about leveling up when once again the game system interrupted with a new skill.

 **Skill Created: Observe lvl 1**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

 **Effect:** **Lvl 1: it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and information.**

She was really starting to wish she was finished with all of these damn tutorials. Really how long was it going to be before she stopped getting those windows every two minutes. Shaking her head in annoyance Kagome turned to her mother utilizing her new found Observation skill and noticed a strange golden question mark above the writing floating on top of her mother's head. Before she had more than a moment to process that new development Her mother began speaking.

"Kagome dear could you finish the eggs for me I need to speak with your grandfather about his doctor's appointment today. He keeps trying to get out of it when he knows they're going to check his cholesterol."

 **You have received a Quest!**

 **Don't burn the eggs!**

 **Goal: Finish cooking the eggs without burning them**

 **Rewards: 300 Exp and +50 Reputation with Mother**

 **Failure: 0 EXP and -20 Reputation with Mother**

 **Accept Quest**

 **Y/N**

The clock stopped and everything froze. From the sounds of breakfast cooking to her mothers face. Which was really creepy and not something she was looking forward to seeing again. She selected yes just to get her to move again.

"Sure mama, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Kagome. I'll be back in a few minutes." Her mother handed over the spatula and left the room.

As soon as she turned to the pan a new window popped up.

 **Cooking Skill Unlocked!**

 **Cooking Level 15**

 **Congratulations you have discovered a crafting skill.**

 **Crafting skills require recipes to use.**

 **You currently know the recipes**

 **Fried Eggs**

 **Omelet**

 **Steamed Rice**

 **Rice Ball**

 **Toast**

 **Sandwich**

Huh, she thought she knew more than that. She's definitely helped her mom with a few recipes like curry before. But they probably didn't count if she hadn't done them herself. She turned her attention back to the pan where two eggs were sizzling away inside.

 **Fried Eggs level 7 Recipe**

 **100% chance to succeed**

Well hopefully she either got used to those damn windows or they went away as she started 'playing' the new game that was her life.

Fifteen minutes later the eggs were done and her mother walked back inside the kitchen shaking her head.

"Oh that stubborn old man!" She sighed "Thank you Kagome that really helped me out. If only your Grandfather could listen as well as you."

 **Quest Complete! Don't Burn The Eggs!**

 **Rewards: 300 EXP and + 50 Reputation with mother**

 **New Quest Unlocked!**

 **Convince Grandfather!**

 **Goal: Convince your Grandfather to go to his Doctors appointment.**

 **Rewards: + 100 Reputation with Mother**

 **+100 Reputation with Grandfather**

 **+200 EXP**

"I'll try to talk to him. Be right back!" As Kagome ran off towards the store house she realized that her new ability might prove to be rather fun. Too bad she couldn't forget the cryptic warning that came with it. If only that 'probably survive' was 'certainly survive' she'd feel a whole lot better.

Two hours later saw Kagome at level 6 with her Observation skill at level 4. She had managed to convince her Grandfather to go to his appointment and was rewarded with another 200 experience points. She had also completed a quest for her younger brother Souta that involved looking for his left sneaker inside his bedroom. While that only gave her 75 experience points it did help her discover the cleaning skill, which she already had at level 21.

Since it was a Sunday Kagome didn't have classes and was free to spend the day exploring her neighborhood and taking note of all of the new changes that were brought on by the new game system.

Needless to say there were quite a lot. Her personal favorite was the map system she received from Cho-obasan, the elderly woman who lived down the street had frequently watched over both her and her younger brother in the past whenever her mother had to run errands and her grandfather was busy with the shrine.

Her house was small with a quaint little garden fenced in by a traditional style gate and bamboo fence. Kagome had passed by on her self-appointed quest to explore the area and noticed her former babysitter attempting to clean out a cluttered shed by herself.

Now having been raised to be a polite and kind hearted girl Kagome was understandably horrified to see a woman as old as her grandfather attempting to move a worn out Kotatsu table by herself and probably would have volunteered herself to help even without the Golden question mark on top of her head announcing a new quest.

"Obasan! Would you let me help you with that?" She called out from near the gate.

"Kagome-chan is that you? Oh thank you dear girl, as much as I would rather pretend otherwise these old bones aren't really up for heavy lifting anymore. Could you just set it over in that empty corner by the mailbox?"

The old woman stopped trying to move the table and moved over to the bench near her front door.

"I'm trying to find an old puzzle box I put in here years ago, my son and his family are coming to visit next week and I wanted to give it to my granddaughter. It was a wedding gift from my late husband you know. He carved it himself when he was a lad and well I wanted to give it to her for her birthday."

 **You Have Received a Quest!**

 **The Missing Puzzle Box!**

 **Goal: Help a Kind old woman clean out her storage and find a lost family Heirloom!**

 **Rewards: 150 EXP, 50 Relationship with Cho-Obasan & 1 Item discovered in storage**!

 **Accept Quest**

 **Y/N**

"I'm sure she'll love it Obasan." Kagome said as after she accepted the quest.

Walking over to the shed Kagome began to regret her decision once she noticed just how much junk the woman had in there.

Three hours later and the puzzle box had been found after everything had been dragged out of storage and set alongside the old Kotatsu table. Cho-Obasan had begun sorting through everything while Kagome was moving around Heavy boxes, some of the items were thrown away after being deemed too old or broken to be worth keeping. Others were cleaned off and repacked to be stored away once again. After finding the puzzle Box and dragging the last of the items out of storage Kagome dusted and swept the shed out before being called over to the old Kotatsu table where the old woman had set out a few items. There was an old tea pot, a small ornate mirror, a beautifully decorated fan and a small bronze compass.

"For being such a sweetheart and helping me clean today I want you to pick out one of these items to take home with you dear. I really don't use them anymore and you've more than earned it."

"Thank you very much Obasan." Kagome smiled at her; a smile that was quickly replace by a puzzled expression once two new window popped up.

 **Skill Created: Dazzling Smile lvl 1**

 **Active. Charm your friends and enemies alike with a gentle smile. 5% chance of infatuation or stun effect when used.**

 **Skill Unlocked: Charisma lvl 20**

 **Passive. You're Charismatic, people like you. 40% Greater reputation gains during Social Interactions.**

Well, apparently they really did mean anything could become a skill. Shaking her head more amused than anything Kagome quickly began to look over the items set out on the table, thankful once again for the observe skill which let her know the real value behind each item.

 **Traditional Tea Pot:** **Cooking tool, used to make different teas. Can be used to train the skill Tea Ceremony. Lvl 5 Tea Ceremony Required to use.**

 **Silk Fan:** **A beautifully decorated wardrobe item. +5 to Charisma**

 **Ornate Mirror:** **A useful tool for raising skill Charisma. Nothing really special about it.**

 **Compass/Map:** **Key Item! This item is soul bound after equipped. Cannot be lost or stolen. As the name may suggest the compass unlocks the map system and enabled the use of mini-map. Local area maps can be purchased at any convenience store or you can record the map yourself by exploring the dark areas.**

Well, that was a no brainer. None of the items came anywhere near close to comparing to the Compass.

After selecting the compass and completing the request Kagome said her goodbyes and made her way to the convenience store down the street.

The Corner Store was despite its name not actually located on the corner of anything, it had been placed right in the middle of a small electronics store and an old bakery. The manager was a middle aged man whose daughter went to school with Souta so their families were familiar to each other and Takeda-san brought his family around to the shrines festivals every year. It wasn't uncommon for Kagome or Souta to help unload a shipment for pocket money so it wasn't really a surprise to see the bright question mark above his head indicating a quest.

The contents of the quest however, completely blindsided her.

 **You Have Received a Quest!**

 **Rat Attack!**

 **Goal: Defeat the pack of demon rats!**

 **Rewards: Steel Baseball bat (+ 10 Blunt weapon damage), +500 Exp., +100 Reputation to Takeda Family!**

 **Accept Quest**

 **Y/N**

She had gotten so used to quests that were more like chores she reflexively accepted the job before she realized it meant fighting something from her grandfather's stories.

"Great, thanks again Kagome-chan! Those damn rats have been eating through the boxes in the storeroom and I don't have the time to deal with them. Here," He handed over a shiny steel baseball bat and began leading her towards the back room. "Use this to hit 'em with, a good whack or two should convince them to go elsewhere." With that final bit of advice unlocked the store room and gave her a gentle shove inside, closing the heavy door behind her.

The room was a lot bigger than she thought it would be, with several cases of drinks and dried goods stacked against the walls. It was well lit which was both a blessing and a curse at the moment. A blessing because it let her get a good look at the poodle sized rats climbing out of the walls and a curse because they were all really ugly.

As the first rat rushed her Kagome reflexively swung the bat in fear and was quite amazed as it connected to the rodent with a loud thud and a violet glow. The fact that the rat began screaming in pain before it dissolved was a pleasant surprise as well.

At this point she had been prepared for the new pop up window and paid it very little attention as she swung the bat at the next rat running towards her and comforting violet glow almost as soothing as the feeling of satisfaction as the rabid looking monstrosities dissolved on impact.

 **New Skill Discovered!**

 **Weapon charge! By sending your spiritual abilities through your weapon of choice the force of impact in increased. This also gives a bonus of Holy damage which you will find to be especially effective against Demons and the undead. Not so much against most humans though.**

This was quickly followed by a second window with a better description of spiritual abilities, which received less attention as the first window as Rat after rat met their end in a blaze of violet light.

 **You've discovered your Spiritual Abilities!**

 **This is something you've inherited from the Higurashi Line. While demons and spirits may pray on unsuspecting humans you have the ability the put them in their place thanks to the Holy aspect of purification you possess.**

Kagome felt a moment of relief as the new skill windows faded away giving her an unobstructed view of the store room and the rats contained within it just as her weapons charge skill hit level 2. There were only three left and they seemed to have wised up and were all rushing her at the same time.

She managed to get two of them when the first rat collided with the second and dissolved the both but the third managed to get behind her while she was distracted and sank his fangs into her calf.

She landed hard barely managing to break her fall as her newly discovered abilities flexed wildly at her fear and a loud inhuman scream of pain was the only indication she had that the attacker had been dealt with.

Kagome got to her feet rather unsteadily using her bat as a crutch. The pain in her leg wasn't actually as bad as she had expected it to be but it still wasn't very pleasant.

Looking down she noticed some blood on her ripped jeans and wondered how she was going to explain it to her mother. Taking a deep breath to center herself she looked up and finally noticed that there were small stacks of loose bills and Yen coins where that rats had been destroyed.

Five minutes of loot collecting later Kagome found herself richer by 2150 Yen and three poor quality demonic rat furs she had no clue what to do with.

She did remember reading about the inventory though and figure that tossing the foul smelling things inside would probably be a better option than carrying them around all day.

The inventory was actually rather impressive, it was opened verbally much like the help menu or status screen and contained 100 boxes, 99 of which were empty while the first now held a stack of three poor quality demonic rat furs.

She also added in her wallet and the money she collected and watched as a caricaturized image of her wallet appeared in the bottom right corner. The number 2150 and a Yen symbol were right next to it. She reached into the screen to peel up image and breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to remove the wallet and all of her money. Having reassured herself that she wouldn't lose her hard won cash she tossed it back in and closed the inventory.

With a final look around to make sure she didn't miss anything Kagome brushed off her pants and limped out the store room door. As she walked into the main store Takeda-san moved from behind the counter to greet her.

 **Quest Complete: Rat Attack!**

 **Rewards: Steel Baseball bat (+ 10 Blunt weapon damage), +500 Exp., +100 Reputation to Takeda Family!**

"Eh! Kagome-chan are you okay? You look like you got bit. Here, you can have this first aid kit. They aren't selling very well and you got hurt doing me a favor. There isn't much in it" He said as he grabbed a microwave sized white box with a red cross on it from a shelf near the counter and handed it to her. "Just antibacterial gel, disinfectant spray and a few bandages, but it should be enough to fix that bite and there's plenty of room to add more later."

There was too the box looked huge on the inside and if she came across any more quests like this last one she would probably end up using it a lot. Five minutes and half a can of disinfectant spray later Kagome's freshly bandaged leg felt much better.

Opening up her inventory She added both the Kit and her new baseball bat. Kagome was just about to leave when she remembered what she had come for in the first place, a map.

One five-hundred-yen coin later Kagome left the corner store richer than when she went in and surprisingly enough not at all traumatized. Way to go Gamers Mind perk.

The map covered from the shrine all the way to her school and included a picture of what looked like a cave entrance in the park. After touching the unexpected visual, a new window appeared.

 **Nibari Field Dungeon**

 **Level 10 needed to enter dungeon.**

 **Hidden inside the Nibari Park you'll find a small group of trees no one enters at night. Once the sun goes down and the moons light hits the tallest tree a doorway opens leading to a forgotten part of life where the souls of the dead are trapped to feed off of unsuspecting humans foolish enough to wander near.**

 **Monsters found here: Yurei**

Kagome was having fun, though she still didn't completely understand how the STATS system worked. The way she saw it, she could either ignore the warnings or jump in and enjoy it. Seeing as how it implied she would end up fighting something anyways she decided that it wouldn't hurt to level up a bit first.

Which was why she found herself heading home earlier than she planned for as she doubled back the way she came waving to Cho-Obasan as she ran past the older woman and headed back to her house.

Running up the Shrine stairs she smiled as a window appeared in front of her once again.

 **You have gained +1 STA Due to Running.**

The game announcements were slightly less annoying now that she was growing used to them.

Kagome wasn't a high enough level to enter the only Dungeon available in her area but according to the help menu she could create an Instant Dungeon at any level. The Shrine was probably the best place to try it out since it was empty at the moment. Mom and Grandpa had already left for the elderly man's doctor appointment and Souta was at a friend's house for the day. This meant she could experiment with voice commands and her inventory without anyone noticing anything strange.

Before trying to create a dungeon where she would most likely be injured Kagome ran inside the house to search for supplies.

The first place she looked was the kitchen. There was rice left over in the cooker from breakfast. Five minutes later she had four Onigiri each reading **+20 HP when consumed. Heals status effect hungry.**

She also grabbed four bottles of water from the pantry which read **+25 SP when consumed. Heal status effect dehydrated.**

In the bathroom medicine cabinet, she found one tube of antibacterial gel which read +10 HP per use when she observed it. There was a roll of gauze bandages under the sink which would heal the status effect bleeding and an unopened bottle of rubbing alcohol that would be used to disinfect wounds.

Her final action before creating an Instant Dungeon was in changing out of her pretty sundress and into something her mother wouldn't notice her ruining. A Worn pair of denim jeans which read +10 Def, a slightly too large leather belt for +5 Def and a long sleeved T-Shirt for another +10 Def with a pair of dark sneakers that said +5 Dex. She tied her hair up and out of her face and grabbed her bat out of her inventory.

Kagome made her way outside to the Shrine grounds and recalled the instructions from earlier that morning.

With one final moment to gather her courage she raised her voice and said "Create Instant Dungeon!"

Suddenly the colors faded away and they sky went from blue to a shade of red reminiscent of dried blood.

 **Name: Higurashi Kagome**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6**

 **Title: Jr. High Student**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: ? 500**

 **STR: 5**

 **STA:6**

 **DEX: 5 (+10)**

 **INT: 9**

 **VIT:5**

 **WIS: 7 (+10)**

 **LUK: 5 (+10)**

 **Points: 2**

**Skills:**

 **Observe:** 4

 **Cleaning:** 21

 **Dazzling Smile:** 1

 **Weapon charge:** 2

 **Crafting Skills:**

 **Cooking:** 15

 **Knitting:** 1


End file.
